The Strike of Memories
by Zidanet
Summary: The 6th Marevick War ended. Zero sealed himself up while the rest of the Reploids helped with the reconstruction of the world. But peace seems to be disturbed yet again...... But by several Mavericks we are very familiar with. Rated at PG13 for occasional
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY characters or names in this story other than the secret character that will appear until later chapters. And there's no point in suing me.  
  
This is my first attempt at fan fictions, so please don't be too hard on me. Here goes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: It begins......  
  
A.D.20XX  
  
- Maverick Hunter Base -  
  
X entered the Command Room and looked at Alia, who gave him an urgent warning about several unidentified figures attacking the cities that were still under construction. He was not surprised to see Signas and Douglas also watching the main screen with interest. Signas, noticing X's entry, Signas beckoned for X to watch the screen with them, while Alia was busy punching away like crazy on her keyboard.  
  
X studied the screen while his body tensed up. The screen was divided into 9 sections, each showing a Reploid--- or rather, Maverick--- attacking the cities. The defense forces were being wiped out like butter under hot knife, and Signas was rather pissed about it. X suddenly felt his body freezing up as Alia began to speak: "X, I suppose you're realized our current situation. The 9 major cities that are currently being rebuilt are being attacked by 9 different mavericks, whose identities were still unknown. We only know that they have Busters and Light Sabers equipped, along with several special Weapons that they almost never use. Seeing how Zero locked himself up, it seems like you're only hope."  
  
X replied sourly: "Fine, I'll take care of those Marevicks. But Alia, can you do me a favor?" "Yeah?" "Can you PLEASE not freeze me up when we're talking here?" "... Just go and do your job......" X then felt himself unlocked.  
  
Signas walked up to X, carrying Zero's Beam Saber. "X, Zero left a note to me, telling me that he had given his Z-Saber to Douglas to repair. Now that the maintenance is done and you're into a mission, you should take this with you." He handed X the Z-Saber. X studied it a little. "Been a while since I last used it...... Now how is it activated again?" He pushed a button with the glowing point pointing at Signas's face. The Saber shot out of its handle, and Signas had to duck at a very awkward way to avoid getting his face pierced. "X!!" "Erm...... Sorry." "You better be, unless you wanna get deleted." Replied Signas, who was STILL trying to regain his balance.  
  
Douglas walked up and removed a bracelet from X's arm. "X, time to unlock your Buster again...... Pull it out so we can see if it's working." X tried, but his Buster wouldn't appear. "What the...?" Douglas checked X's arm again, but it won't do anything. Alia cast a quick glance at their direction and whacked Douglas in his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" "Douglas, put that one back on and remove the other bracelet. That one's from m--- From his friends." X flushed.  
  
  
  
"Alia, since when do guys give other guys bracelets as gifts?" Alia glared at X and he backed away a few steps. "I'll shut up." "Good."  
  
X walked out of the command room and entered the armor storage. He tried to access his Blade Armor, but it seemed to have disappeared. He checked his other Armors, and was startled to find them all gone. "Tell me Alia was doing some maintenance on them...... But then others won't be able to use it anyway. Oh well."  
  
With a heavy sigh, X teleported to the first city where the weakest Maverick was located.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm, that wasn't exactly how I liked it to turn out. I could REALLY use some help in humors. Oh well. Any predictions of who the 9 Mavericks are yet?  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. First Battle

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mega Man X and all of its related contents. I DO wish I own the Z-Saber though._

**Diamond Avatar:** Thanks a LOT for that review. It's great and it reminded me that I STILL have this FanFic to write.

**The Strike of Memories**

**Chapter 2: First Battle**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_A.D. 21XX_

_- Maverick Hunter Base -_

X hurriedly checked his armor and weapons. Being the stupid peace-lover he is, he dumped all of his armor parts and Special Weapons into the East River after the 6th Maverick War ended, and now here he is, standing in the middle of the changing room, with his blue armor and X-Buster.

X sighed. "Had I known this would happen, I should've kept my armors......"

He grabbed his helmet and stuck an emergency teleportation unit in it just so he can activate it if things get too out of hand. He would have asked for a Life Recovery Part, but Douglas claimed that all the parts X received from the damaged Reploids during the 6th War were all destroyed. X didn't exactly buy that, but he decided that he wouldn't ask.

X rushed to the city where the weakest of the nine Mavericks were detected, just to discover a huge army of Mavericks composed of mechanical bats, iron-ball launchers, missile/elecball launchers, and LOTS of choppers that launch­­­ legged-balls.

"Whoa, déjà vu," muttered X as he pulled out his Buster and shot the enemies one-by-one. The army of Mavericks, detecting X's entrance, quickly advanced towards him.

"Dammit, why didn't anyone tell me that there's a massive army here? I'm SO getting Alia for this later......" X groaned. He was trying his best to fend off three choppers when a chained iron ball hit him in his back.

"Ow! Alright, that's it. No more Mr. Nice X."

With that, X started charging up his Buster and fired with the first-level charged shot. The Mavericks started to fire back, but X used his battle instincts, which he gained from the previous wars to dodge them all. After a while, only the shielded ball-n'-chain Mavericks are left. X readied his Buster so he could strike when the enemies are open for attack. The ball-n'-chainers charged at X, holding their shield in front of them.

"Oh crap. They're supposed to be stupid and leave themselves open for attack when they attack!" X muttered as he ran away from the army of Mavericks, knowing that his Buster couldn't do a thing against those shields. However, he soon reached a broken end of the highway.

"Uh-oh." X watched as the Mavericks made a fast charge at him. He studied the area and noticed that there's a wall beside him. A planned formed in his head quickly and an evil grin formed at the corner of his mouth at the same time.

X watched as the Mavericks charged at him, and made a jump towards the wall. All but three of the ball-n'-chainers failed to brake quickly enough and pummeled to their doom. X took aim and shot a ball-n'-chainer who was trying to regain his balance and knocked it down to meet its comrades.

The last two Mavericks showed no emotion as they threw their chained balls at X. X jumped and shot one of the two in the head and kicked the chained ball at the second. With a sick crack, the second Maverick's head is replaced by his chained ball.

X landed and was about to take a breath when waves of fire shot out from the ground below him. "Gah!"

X quickly made for a somersault and landed a few meters away, only to find several torpedoes heading over his way. He quickly took several shots at the torpedoes, but two managed to avoid his shots and closed onto him. Without thinking any further, X jumped backwards, thinking that the torpedoes would just hit the floor and explode. However, they miraculously changed their path of flight and chased after X, who used the time that the torpedoes used to turn to shoot them down.

X landed in a rather awkward position and cursed under his breath for the great strategy involved in the weapons. He never got to finish his curses, however, when he was thrown into the sky by a tornado that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the crap!?" X tried frantically to regain his balance as the tornado disappeared as sudden as it appeared and X was left in a free fall. He took a few shots at the ground and used the force to allow himself to score a perfect landing.

That is, until he saw a wall of electricity heading in his way at an incredible speed.

X yelped in pain as his body was stunned by the lightning and was not too surprised when a block of ice shot him in the back. "Alright, enough toying around! Show yourself!" He yelled angrily.

An all-too-familiar voice answered him. "Sure...... Why not. Sneak attack isn't exactly my forte anyway...... Or, yours, to be precise."

X watched in horror as a figure started to materialize in front of him. The enemy has a white armor with trims of blue, its Buster charged and glows in a purplish-pink, its helmet seemed strong enough to break anything. Standing in front of X, was no other than himself wearing the First Armor. However, the face under the helmet showed no emotion and the eyes displayed no signs of life other than a gleam of evil.

"Surprised to see me, X?" The Armor grinned evilly.

Xdecided to ignore the comment. "Who are you, and how have you gained access to my first Armor!?"

The Armor didn't answer. Instead, it raised its Buster and took aim at X. "Someone discovered me and revived me with a free mind. I was told by him to destroy you. Good bye, X."

X rolled to the side as the stream of pink energy dug a deep hole on the ground where he was seconds ago.

"Ah yes, I seem to have underestimated you. But can you dodge...... THIS?" The Armor changed colors and fired a barrage of Homing Missiles at X, who rolled to get out of their way and fired a Fully-charged Shot to destroy the Missiles all in one shot. He then took a few shots at the Armor, just to find it blocked by a blue energy field.

"Rolling Shield. Charged. Don't we all love shield-type weapons? Especially one that can absorb energy shots?"

Xcursed under his breathat the comment. He remembered his Special Weapons from the first War and realized that he is at disadvantage now that all he had was his Buster and Zero's Saber.

Zero's Saber.

It hit him like a brick in the head. X quickly got up and made a charge at the Armor while firing normal shots from his Buster, aiming to distract the Armor.

"If I can get him distracted long enough, I can get close and surprise-attack him with Zero's Saber!" Thought X as he quickly and carefully approached the Armor while firing his Buster.

"Hah! Like that puny Buster of yours can do anything to me...... WHAT!?" The Armor yelped in surprise when X's Buster shots finally overloaded the Rolling Shield and hit the Armor in the face.

"Idiot. Even the Rolling Shield has a limit of the amount of energy it can absorb. I simply overloaded it. You really think I, of all people, would forget such detail?" X taunted.

Hewasted no time in seizing the chance to land a lethal hit. He activated the Emergency Acceleration System built in his boots and dash-jumped towards the Armor, holding out his Buster on his left hand while his right hand reached over his right shoulder. The Armor, thinking that X was going to shoot it in the face, lowered its head in hopes of blocking the shots with its ultra-strong helmet.

The shot never came. The Armored looked up and watched with horror when X jabbed the Z-Saber into the Armor's face before swinging it around to disable both hand of the Armor. It fell back to the ground from the force of the strike.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a few scars," said X and he walked up to the now collapsed Armor.

"C-curse you......" The Armor attempted to stand up, but when he looked up, he faced the barrel of the X-Buster.

"Hasta la vista, babe." X unloaded the shot that he had been charging for a while into the Armor's head, completely disabling the control systems of the Armor. X braced for the Armor's blow-up like the other Mavericks had done when he defeated them, but the explosion never came. Instead, the Armor fell onto the ground into pieces, as if it had lost support. A chip also dropped out of the helmet. X grabbed the Chip and analyzed it.

"Figured it would be this...... My Weapon Data Chip from the first War. But who could have restored them to go against me?"

X gathered up the armor parts and the Chip. He was suddenly frozen in place as Alia's voice cut into his head.

"X, are you alright? We've lost the signal of the Maverick in your area. Have you defeated him?" Alia said with concern in her voice.

"Yes...... I have defeated it...... But there are lots of myths to be solved now. I'm returning to the Base." X reported. Alia let out a sigh of relief and was surprised when she heard X over the radio.

"That is, once you release me this talk lock."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there goes the second chapter. How do you think? Please R&R as that's the greatest way to motivate me to produce more chapters!

(And yes, I believe X's Buster can be formed in either hand. And ever since X2, he could charge energy in both arms enabling multi-fire Charged Buster after he got the Buster Upgrade.)


End file.
